


【GGAD】红发美人（一千零一夜AU）

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 一千零一夜AU，和天是红河岸啊尼罗河的女儿啊也有点交叉感，吧？这篇是为了正大光明地写——宠！姬！阿不思！





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思·邓布利多。

即使是见惯各色美人的王都居民，也不得不承认，这个才搬来纽蒙迦德不久的年轻人是一位不折不扣的红发美人。

当然，和纽蒙迦德帝国公认意义上的红发美人不同，阿不思的发色并不是火焰或者玫瑰一样绚烂鲜艳的红色，而是暗淡一些的红褐色，这让邻居们总是对他露出惋惜的表情，因为倘若他的发色更鲜艳一些，这个年轻人恐怕就能被视为真正的绝世美人了。想来，这样的绝世美人，他们任性的君王多多少少会手下留情，不至于将之摧折吧？

上至宫廷内的大臣们，下到流浪的乞丐们，谁不知道他们的君主——太阳神的后裔，全知全能的预见者，黑巫师的庇护之主，妖精及其他神奇生物的解放者，神圣帝国纽蒙迦德之王盖勒特·格林德沃，喜爱红发美人呢？

只是君主的喜爱太过缥缈，盖勒特王命令纽蒙迦德全境，每天都必须有一位红发美人被送入宫廷之中，但从盖勒特王举起象征帝国的权杖那一天至今，从来没有任何一位美人获得王的青睐。

有企图蒙混过关的刺客，直接被侍卫们杀死在宫廷的台阶前；有娇生惯养的美人，被君王命令和猛兽搏斗，遍体鳞伤惊惧不已被送回家；有言语谈吐不合君主胃口的美人，直接被剃光了头发丢出宫外。

时至今日，纽蒙迦德几乎没有红发美人没有遭受过这样的磋磨了。但越是这样，纽蒙迦德人越是追寻着君王的喜好，也崇尚起红发美人来。

而阿不思·邓布利多，或许是因为不曾了解这个传闻，竟然毫不遮掩自己的发色就带着弟弟妹妹搬来了纽蒙迦德。

这也就是为什么，阿不思会被宦官们包裹在细密织就的洁净棉布中，送到蒸腾着热气的庞大浴池旁边的缘故。

也许这个少年明早就会和其他人一样被丢出宫门，但宫廷女官还是敬职敬责地完成着自己的任务。她们把少年从织物中剥出，卸去少年原本穿着的普通衣物，然后将他放入舒适的温水里。

阿不思挑起眉，他显得很自在，好像自己不是被供奉到纽蒙迦德王宫里，反而本来就是这宫廷的主人一样。

女官们细致地为他清洗，用皂角洗去发丝上每一缕可能的尘垢，混着着香料的温水蒸熏着每一寸肌肤。当然，这还不够，她们很快把阿不思从浴池里捞了出来，用干净的棉布轻柔擦拭那头漂亮的蜷曲红发，等到发丝半干的时候，就用珍贵的香料混合油膏涂抹发梢。与此同时，她们还取来香油涂抹在阿不思的皮肤上，通过按摩让芳香渗透到肌底。

这感觉很舒适，阿不思很快就陷入了半梦半醒的境地，而女官们重新取来一片干净的棉布，将他裹好，再把他放在一块厚厚的织毯上之后，便不动声色地离去。

所以，盖勒特王第一眼看见的，就是在织毯上舒展四肢，睡得正好的红发美人。

盖勒特王走上前去。

女官们懂得盖勒特王的喜好，她们原本将那头漂亮的红发全部散开，覆盖到织毯上，但是阿不思舒适的沉睡让她们的努力全部白费了。此刻，那些打着卷儿的红褐色长发凌乱地被压在少年身下，有那么几缕依偎着柔韧的肢体，在平稳的呼吸间微微颤抖。

原本应当包裹着美人的洁净棉布，早已在睡梦之中被扯开，留着一角盖住腰腹，更多的部分环绕过小腿，手臂，压出层层皱褶，因而细腻的皮肤和美好的线条能够更多地展示给这个世界。那张沉睡中不设防的面孔很美，浓眉红唇，像宫廷的水池中豢养的莲花。

盖勒特王欣赏了一会儿，然后从镶嵌满宝石的剑鞘里抽出宝剑，将剑锋指向红发少年的脖颈。

他看着红发美人，在察觉到剑锋寒意的那一刹猛地睁开眼，绵软的四肢突然绷紧，如同一只矫健的猎豹一样迅速翻滚到一边并摸向腰侧——看样子，那就是对方时常放置武器的位置。

然后，没有摸到武器而终于清醒过来意识到自己身在何处的阿不思，忽而放松了自己的肢体，坐在了小腿上，他无害地伸手拢了拢他红褐色的长发，接着抬头，对还提着剑的盖勒特王微笑。

他有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，像帝国以南那片海洋。

年轻的盖勒特王居高临下地俯视着红发美人，他命令式地开口：“你的名字？”

“阿不思·邓布利多，陛下。”阿不思回答他，这位盖勒特王君临纽蒙迦德，年纪却还比他小两岁，也许是这个缘故，阿不思感觉不到任何紧张或者畏惧的情绪。又或许是他根本就不是会觉得紧张和畏惧的人？

“那么，阿不思，你是想要和狮子搏斗？还是被剃光头发丢出去？”盖勒特王前行了两步，踩住在刚才的翻滚间已经从阿不思的身上落下的棉布。

“这两者，我都不想选择。”阿不思的语调没有变化，还是那么镇定平和，甚至带着一点莫名的笑意。

“很好。”年轻的君主眯起令人印象深刻的异色双瞳，忽而把手里的剑往阿不思面前一抛，“拿起这把剑，和我搏斗！”

一把抓住剑柄，阿不思看着盖勒特王抽出另一柄配剑，缓缓站起身，任由那红色的长发把才被清洗过的肢体半遮半掩，“可是这对我有什么好处呢？”

“你可以不去和狮子或者鳄鱼搏斗，也可以保住你的头发！”盖勒特王回答，同时挥剑！

叮地一声，阿不思准确无误地用剑脊托住了这一剑，他的脸上浮现出笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮，“那就试试看吧，陛下！”

未曾着衣并没有影响阿不思的剑术，他更没有选择遮掩自己的能力，如同面对每一个值得敬佩的对手，他竭尽所能地去攻击对方的弱点，毫不留情。

而伟大的盖勒特王，除去早年间被迫流亡的日子外，他已经很久没有这样被人威胁到生命的感觉了。嗜血和暴虐在血脉中涌动，这让他无法克制地扯开嘴角，拉出笑容，用力地劈砍，格挡！

这一场突如其来的搏斗结束于双方的剑锋抵住彼此的喉咙。

锋利的刃口只需要往前一递，就能够结束生命。而他们僵持在这个姿势，互不相让。

半晌，盖勒特王才开口：“你告诉我虚假的名字。”

针锋相对一般，阿不思回答：“你还说你是投奔姑婆的弃儿呢。”

“扯平了？”

“……扯平了。”

年少的盖勒特王一把抱住他的红发美人。

剑落在浴池的石板上，发出清脆的声响。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，你为什么离开戈德里克山谷？我问过巴希达女士，她只是说你回家了。但我想，事情没有那么简单，因为你没有告诉我你要走。”和盖勒特一起，肩膀挨着肩膀地泡在舒适的温水中，阿不思问。

“我被追杀了。”年少的王满不在乎地回答，“第一王子和第四王女认为我是个威胁，打算斩草除根，第三王子为了抓住他们的把柄，选择从戈德里克山谷带走我。”

阿不思睁大双眼，声调都拔高了三度：“被追杀！？”

在温热的池水中，少年王伸手握住另一人的手，加重力道捏了捏，安抚地证明自己的存在。他说：“没事，早都过了。我才是那个最终的胜利者。”什么第一第二第三第四，什么王子王女，恐怕连骨头都已经散落四方；而纽蒙迦德之主，是盖勒特王。

老实说，少年王已经太久没有被人这样关心过了，或者应该说他的生命中，唯一一个以这样亲近而平等的态度关心他的人，自始至终也只有一个。某种愉快却又不太适应的感觉在他胸口翻涌，让盖勒特刻意地转变了话题。

“发现我突然消失之后，你那个弟弟一定很高兴吧？”

“盖尔……阿不福思只不过太在意家人。”回扣盖勒特握住他的手，阿不思为自己的弟弟开脱。

少年王扯扯嘴角，根本不屑于掩饰地露出鄙夷的神色，“我倒是觉得，他是因为太有自知之明，知道以他的能力，根本就是你的拖累，就是想要让你彻底被牵绊住。”

“盖尔，别这么说。”不赞同地摇头，阿不思嗔怪地往盖勒特的肩膀挤了挤，制止他继续说下去。

自从接过权杖后，就只听过“是，陛下”，“遵循您的意志，尊贵的王”的盖勒特王，在阿不思的否定中委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“好吧，好吧，阿尔，但是你要，你必须知道，能让我高看他一眼的原因，只有你。”

阿不思扭头看他，被他那个委屈的小表情逗笑了，美丽的蓝眼睛里倒映着粼粼波光。

任性的盖勒特王看着这双眼睛，突然想起了什么，猛地踩着池底上打磨光滑的石材站起身。剧烈的动作让池水荡漾，猝不及防的水花把阿不思的头脸浇了个湿透。幸亏阿不思有一副好脾气，他只是眯着眼，伸手把眉眼附近过多的水分刮掉，试图重新睁开双眼。

“嘿，阿尔，我刚才想起来有些东西想给你看！”翻身爬上池边，盖勒特左右看看，捞起方才被女官们无声无息放在一旁，被叠得整整齐齐的洁白棉布，往阿不思头上一搭，胡乱地帮对方擦了擦脸上的水。然后他伸手捉住阿不思的手腕，帮助对方也爬上了浴池边。

手忙脚乱地把棉布从头上扯下来的红发少年，稀里糊涂地看着金发的少年王抓起一片色泽鲜艳的丝绸布，绕过他的腰打了个结——而盖勒特没找到另一片布料，干脆从阿不思的手里扯过因为刚才擦干变得半湿润的棉布，随意环到自己的腰上。

接着，少年王握住红发美人的手，拉着他向浴池的大门后跑过去。

这感觉很熟悉，阿不思脸上泛起了微笑。这感觉就好像从前每一次，盖勒特有了什么特别的想法，大半夜爬到二楼，拉着他跳下窗子，偷偷跑到野地或者河边一样。

穿过一条长廊，赤裸的双脚脚底染上尘土，跨越花园一角，支棱的玫瑰枝划破珍贵的丝绸，沿着台阶上行，微微的薄汗浸润才洗净的肌肤。

一把推开以镂空黄金浮雕装饰的大门，拉着阿不思走进门内的盖勒特王，转过身来，像是小孩炫耀自己的玩具一样，对红发美人宣布：“这是我的寝宫！”

阿不思吐了几口气，帮助平息自己急促的呼吸，然后问：“你就是想带我看你的寝宫？”

“不，这有什么好看的！”盖勒特否认，他没有松开拉住阿不思的手，拖着他来到挂着巨幅帷幔的床边。床头的一侧，一个足以藏下成年人大小的，用珐琅精心装饰的箱子放在那里。年轻的盖勒特王用空余的手拽住拉环，一把掀开了箱盖。

哇哦。阿不思无声地惊叹，一眼看去，那箱子里放满了各色的珠宝，珠光宝光相映生辉，甚至可以说是绚烂夺目了。

“阿尔你看，蓝宝石！”从箱子里掏出两粒璀璨通透的蓝宝石，盖勒特王举起它们，让寝宫内的烛火透过这一对宝石折射出璀璨的光芒。

“我看到它们的时候，突然就想起你的眼睛了。”盖勒特王注视着红发美人的眼睛，再璀璨珍贵的宝石，哪里能有那一对眼瞳生动？此时此刻，那双蓝眼睛里倒映的不是粼粼波光，而是金发的少年王，这让那颗暴戾的心忽而宁静。

不等阿不思回答，少年王就粗鲁地把那一对蓝宝石塞进红发美人手中，又从箱子里捞出一条用浑圆润泽的珍珠装饰的黄金腰带，“如果你穿传统的纽蒙迦德袍子的话，腰带是必不可少的！”

除了两颗宝石外，阿不思的手里又多了一条腰带。

“黑曜石祈福戒指，纽蒙迦德人必不可少的装饰品，我让工匠把一颗完美的黑曜石切成两半，这一半是给你的！”

“绿松石的胸针，可以固定衣服的前襟，我已经让他们把制作旁边金丝的工匠送到来了，如果你喜欢，随时都可以做新的！”

“这是从遥远的东方送来的，用某种羽毛美丽的小鸟最美的一根羽毛制作的，这种蓝色也很美，不是吗？”

……

阿不思已经没有再拿什么东西的余裕了，他想了想，往后一靠，坐到那被丝绸覆盖的华丽大床边缘，把手上捧着的过多首饰一并放在床上，微笑着看盖勒特如同炫耀尾羽的孔雀一样继续翻找各种珍宝，然后塞到他手里。

“还有这个，我见到它的时候就在想，这顶王冠一定会很配你的头发！”最后从箱子里捧出一顶镶嵌着鸽血红、祖母绿和钻石的王冠，年少的盖勒特王一边说，一边转身。

他看见坐在床边，他的红发美人撑着下巴对着他温柔微笑，暖黄的烛光下，像是一个梦。

会被其他任何人攥紧在手里的珍宝被阿不思随意丢在床上。他赤足踩在最精巧的匠人数十年才能织就一席的毯子上，足底却还沾着暗淡的泥灰。他身上的遮蔽除了被玫瑰枝刮破的丝绸外，就只有半湿的，微微黏在脸侧身上的红发。他看起来甚至有些狼狈。

可年少的王突然失声，心跳如擂。

他沉默着，举起王冠，放到红发美人的头顶。然后他伸出手，轻柔的将几缕贴着阿不思面颊的发丝绕到对方耳后。

“阿尔，我想给你看——这些都没有你重要。”他说，声音喑哑，如同羞怯的耳语。

年少的王半跪下来，抬起脸去亲吻那久违了的，花瓣一样的恋人的唇。

被加冕的红发美人低头回应，如圣人垂怜世人。


	3. 故事

三、故事

侍立在寝宫外的女官们，静默地看着紧闭的宫门。

礼仪让她们沉默无言，但却无法遮挡那些眼神中的惊诧不解。

也许是少年王早年在外颠沛流离的经历，他极其排斥有人靠近。实际上，这座富丽堂皇的寝宫，他甚至不允许任何其他人哪怕是呆在里面等待他传唤。除了有限的那么一两个近侍能每天略作清扫整理之外，这座宫殿内，总是只有盖勒特王一个人。

然而发生了什么？

那个今天才被送入宫廷内的红发美人，竟然被王拉着，走进了独属于王的寝宫？

这是超乎他们理解的一幕。

是不是下一刻那位红发美人就会被揪着头发摔下台阶？是不是很快盖勒特王会开始用粗鄙的言语羞辱对方的容貌气质？是不是接着王就会命令他们拖走那美人丢出宫外？

他们按照过去多年来那些每一天都必然会发生的事情流程来判断，等待着熟悉的剧目再次上演。他们知道如何安抚好那些被羞辱的美人们，如何帮对方处理好被剃光的头发，如何将对方送出宫外，但是偏偏，今夜的一切并不如他们所预料一样发生。

于是女官们，近侍们，沉默地等候在寝宫之外，望着那灯火通明的窗，用眼神传递着莫名的惊诧，沉默无言。

鸣虫在鼓噪。

如同这里每一个人焦虑不安的心跳。

寝宫内的烛火在灼烧。

盖勒特王小心翼翼地捧着他举世无双的珍宝。

他半靠在被丝绸覆盖的大床上，那些柔软轻盈的垫子上；他的身下压着诸多乱七八糟的珠宝，珍珠宝石凹凸不平而让腰背硌得难受。然而他并没有功夫去关心那些，因为他的红发美人正在他怀抱里，用那如同银河一样闪耀的蓝眼睛温柔凝望着他。

阿尔叉开腿，坐在他的腰上，大腿内侧细腻光滑的肌肤与他亲密接触，一双秀美的手撑在盖勒特王的肩头，帮助他保持身体直立的姿态。

年轻的盖勒特王张开手掌，握住恋人纤细柔韧的腰肢，轻轻地上下摩挲。

“很痒，盖尔！”红发美人从唇边流淌出几声忍不住的轻笑和喘息，抬手想要把作弄自己的那双手拉开，却因为少了自己手臂的支撑，直直就往前倒下，整个人趴到了少年王的怀里。

四目相对，满映的都是你。

少年王的手掌，就这样环抱过来，在他背上烙下炙热的温度。

“我想要你。”他这么说，顺着优美的肩胛骨向下爱抚，然后毫不避讳地拉开方才他亲手为红发美人系上的丝绸。

他的恋人已经羞怯得耳根发红，那双蓝眼睛躲躲闪闪，就像天上的星辰闪烁。

“别，盖尔，别，”他抓住盖勒特的手，制止对方继续动作，“我，我之前不知道是你，所以之前跟家里人说好了，今天晚上就回去——”

“什么？”任性的少年王惊怒了，“阿尔，不知道来的人是我，你也能在陌生的浴室里沐浴和睡着吗？”

“你看，所有人都知道，除了会被折辱之外，纽蒙迦德王并没有伤害那些被送入宫内的人。我以为，我也只是走这么个流程，今晚就会回家。”安抚地与盖勒特十指交握，阿不思有些措手不及，还是试图打消少年王突如其来的对不存在的可能性产生的醋意。

“不，不，阿尔！”盖勒特轻轻掩住阿不思的嘴，制止他继续解释，“你那么美，即使圣人也无法拒绝你，就算是尼禄·日尔曼尼库斯在世，也一定会在见到你的那一刻爱上你，他们可不会顾及你的哀求，也许把你压在麻布上，也许就在浴池里强行占有你，那时候你挣扎哭泣，又有什么用呢？而我也无法拯救你，只能任由卑劣的命运让玫瑰枯萎，明珠蒙尘，让别的什么人夺走我的恋人！你怎么忍心？你怎么忍心，阿尔？”

少年王过分低俗的狂想把红发美人惊呆了，他甚至找不出话来反驳这破绽百出的话语，张了张嘴，竟然哑口无言。

“一想到那样的命运，我就无法呼吸，像是被命运扼住了喉咙。”盖勒特把阿不思的手递到自己唇边，吻了又吻，“阿尔，只有你能让我这么伤心，你怎么忍心就这么抛下我一个人孤零零地留在这座空无一人的宫殿里？在分别了这么久之后，还要让我看着你离开，然后担忧着你是否被看上你美貌的强盗掠走，被知道你智慧的其他君主抢夺。你让我的心像是在烈焰中被灼烧！”

“不，盖尔，不会的。”被这一连串的场景弄昏了头，阿不思只能苍白无力地表明自己的观点。

“不，会的。”盖勒特王用最笃定的语气这样说，“你就是我的心脏，即使只是风吹的沙砾轻轻刮擦，也足够让我痛不欲生。”

阿不思招架不住，或者应该说，他从来就没有招架得住金发少年的时刻。所以他只能虚软无力地重复着一开始的想法：“可，可是我答应了阿不福思和阿丽安娜……”

“我会让人通知他们的。”少年王独断专行地回答，刻意忽略了自己寝宫内并没有人去通报传话的事实，亲了亲阿不思挺翘的鼻尖，又伸手抚触光滑细腻的大腿。

正如从前阿不福思说的那样，盖勒特·格林德沃是个性格恶劣，小心眼，自私自利，不要脸的家伙。而当他成为纽蒙迦德之主的时候，他的恶劣性格，小心眼，自私自利，不要脸就拥有了一个帝国作为后盾。

倘若他再学会示弱，谁能从他手心里，夺走阿不思呢？

天色越发昏暗了，而纽蒙迦德王的寝宫中依旧烛火通明。

守在寝宫周围的近侍与女官们，听不见被床幔隔绝的浅浅低吟，绝顶尖叫，轻声啜泣，温软哀求。

但是所有人都知道，天变了。

这座寝宫，恐怕即将迎来第二位主人。

直至天边终于泛起鱼肚白的时候，寝宫的大门忽而被少年王打开了。

首席女官没敢细看少年王残留着汗水的躯体和上身肩侧那些抓痕和咬痕。她快步迎上去等候吩咐，低垂着视线，还是看见少年王粗疏围在腰上的丝绸上那些肢体压出的皱褶，和某些干涸液体的痕迹。

“抬水过来，我要沐浴。动作轻点，不要吵醒人。”盖勒特王先这样交代，忽而嘴角噙起如同猎食者飨足的满意表情，有些不怀好意。

“另外，去通知邓布利多家的人，他们的哥哥，因为讲了一个绝妙的故事，却尚未讲到结局，所以被留在了宫廷里。”

讲故事？

这是多么荒诞的话语，然而女官们只是沉默无言，全盘接受了少年王的言辞，各司其职做该做的事情去了。

浴桶被抬入寝宫又抬出。

所有人都垂着脸，不抬眼，装作自己并没有看见少年王替那红发美人轻轻擦拭肌肤的动作。

他们再度撤出这座住着纽蒙迦德最尊贵的王的寝宫。

明亮了一整夜的烛火，终于暗了下去。


	4. 殉葬

血腥残忍情话警告，病娇黑化老盖注意！  
看清楚本章标题！！！！！！！！！

 

四、殉葬

他可能并不熟悉这样的处境。

四肢绵软提不起力气，柔软的织物包裹着身体，一缕带着清甜花香的微风拂过面颊。宁静和安全是最大的感觉，过分的舒适。但是毕竟耀目的智慧无法长久被黑甜乡俘获，于是外界的声音开始渐渐被他听见，睫毛也如蝶翼一样颤抖——

然后阿不思醒了。

他看见点滴绚烂的金色，不是金子，要更浅一点，折射着灿烂的光晕。

一片温热落在了他额头上。

“醒了？”年轻君主总是冷淡的声音里，渗入了如阳光一样温暖的东西。

这一刻，阿不思终于看清楚那金色是什么。那是上方盖勒特王浅金色的头发，正在阳光照射下反射出绮丽的光环来。

“盖尔？”阿不思的思维重新入驻灵魂，下意识地呼唤。他抬手，于是那覆盖在他额上的手在稍稍理了理他额旁零碎的头发后，握住了他的手。

“要起来吗？”恋人这样问他，空余的一只手放下刚才还在泥板上戳戳点点的笔，探过来握住他的肩膀，辅助他直立起身体。

这个时候，阿不思才意识到有什么不对。

他记得自己是在纽蒙迦德王的寝宫内睡去的。但是此时，这里绝不是那座富丽堂皇的寝宫。事实上，他正躺在盖勒特的怀里，头枕着少年王的大腿，身上搭着一条应当被香料蒸熏过的丝绸，而身下则是一层一层织物堆叠出的软垫。

他看见这一次的穹顶，不是雕花的石板，不是浮动的幔帐，那以黄金打造，镂空了精致花纹的圆锥形墙顶就在上方，从那些镂空之中，阳光和清风一起挤进来。在圆锥的正下方，一个小巧的香囊球正飘散着淡淡青烟，奇异的香气渗透入整个空间里。

地面在轻微摇曳。

或者应该说，下面并不是地面，而是纽蒙迦德王出行时所乘坐的，由几十个人同时抬起来的移动行宫。

“我们去哪儿？”阿不思有些迷茫，又不想去挪动自己软绵绵的肢体，干脆地就靠在纽蒙迦德王的肩膀上。

“去行宫。”用手指拈住红发美人线条精致的下颌，王欺身过去，把那嫣红唇瓣吃了一口。

然后他感觉到那嘴唇上些许的干渴，又自然地取过水壶，往小碟里倒上些许，先自己含了半口，接着如同哺喂一样地再度以唇齿相接的方式，把水渡入阿不思的口中。

甘甜的水滋润那唇瓣，让它重归丰润甜蜜的样貌。盖勒特王满意地端详着自己的杰作，又用手指拢了拢阿不思有些许凌乱的长发。

“盖尔，我，我还得回家。”被过分安宁静谧的气氛弄得差点忘记自己的处境，阿不思终于想起了什么，“阿不福思和阿丽安娜还在等着我呢。”

“但是阿尔，已经傍晚了。”盖勒特这样说，伸手推开被精致的雕花掩饰的窗户。

这一回，阿不思终于能够看见外面的景色，太阳已经变成橘红的色彩，挂在天边摇摇欲坠，他们行进在道路上，偶见零星的树木孤零零地投下悠长阴影。

在这座移动行宫一周，高位的女官和侍者们骑着马匹和骆驼，在他们身后，众多人手里举着各色用品，随着队伍不断前行。即使窗户被打开，却没有任何一个人投射过来目光。

“他们已经得到了通知了，阿尔。”过分任性的纽蒙迦德之主这样说，“他们知道你在哪里，所以没关系的。”

“可是——”阿不思不太赞同，他想要说什么，却被盖勒特的一只手指压在唇瓣上，制止了他接下来的话语。

“阿尔，相信我。我已经为他们送去了丝绸珠宝，他们不用去担心生活，更不必你去为他们操持。我不太清楚阿丽安娜现在的情况，但我派遣了医者和女官。”理所当然的，盖勒特王并没有告诉自己的红发美人更多。

比如那个当初老是看他不顺眼的阿不福思在知道纽蒙迦德之主名字之后的暴跳如雷，却在医者和女官的注视中变得讪讪。比如阿丽安娜的惊诧和惊喜，托女官告诉他要好好对她哥哥的话语。

但那些人，哪里值得被盖勒特放在他们之间来讲。

最好是世界上就只有他们两个人，最好是他们只有彼此，于是他就能独占自己所爱。

“而且，阿尔，傍晚了。”纽蒙迦德王搂住红发恋人的腰，“这是固定的，进贡红发美人的时间。如果你不在我身边，那些无聊的家伙一定会按照所谓的惯例，又把人送来。”

“可无论是谁被送到我这里，都一定会被我所惩罚，因为我想要的是红发美人，他们所送上的从来都不够格。阿尔，你知道，我的红发美人从来只有一个人。”盖勒特王低声地说，凑过脸去吮吻圆润白嫩的耳垂。

那些被剃光头发，摔下台阶，一身狼狈的美人们，本应该在恋慕的目光中被捧在手心宠爱，却不过是因为不是那个人，就会遭受侮辱践踏和不屑一顾。那又能怎么办呢？

在王权面前，哪里有什么道理可讲。

在爱情面前，哪里有什么道理可讲。

在手握爱情的王面前，唯一的道理正被他抱在怀里。

“盖尔，”阿不思的表情有些哭笑不得，“你这是在耍赖，你总不能就这样不让我回家吧？”

“不，阿尔，”王的表情笃定，“你是纽蒙迦德唯一的王妃，你的家就是我身边。譬如阿不福思或者阿丽安娜，他们是纽蒙迦德的臣子。没有王妃屈尊降贵去见臣子的道理，只能是臣子朝觐王妃。”

“……王妃？”阿不思瞪大了眼，实在没能注意到盖勒特话语后半截全然不讲道理的述说。

“你要让我找别人？”这会儿又开始装作柔弱的样子，盖勒特做出委屈的表情，“阿尔，难道你忍心看着我去娶那些不知道从哪儿来的别国公主，贵族之后，然后被那些满心只有权力的人引诱，下毒，孤零零地死在王座上？”

“盖尔！你别老是这样！”昨夜就被这一招装可怜糊弄过去，最终现在还觉得腰疼，阿不思课不想再上一次当，忍不住甩了个白眼给恋人。一个庞大帝国的实权君主，怎么可能像盖勒特说的那样？

“我就知道，你根本就不爱我。”极度假惺惺地捂着眼睛，却留了一条缝，白金色的瞳孔滴溜溜地转着注意阿不思的表情，盖勒特这会儿根本就不记得面子是什么东西，“不乐意和我结婚，还给我脸色看，用过了就不稀罕了吗？”

过分的荤话，还被盖勒特大声地嚷了出来，让阿不思没忍住瞥了一眼窗外近在咫尺的侍者女官们——他们依旧头也不动地前行，装作没有听见这里的声音——只是阿不思自己的脸红了，他几乎是扑上去捂住盖勒特的嘴，“盖勒特！”

“连盖尔都不愿意叫了！”做出小女孩撒泼的架势时，盖勒特王可能已经忘记自己是一个帝国的主宰者，“到底是什么夺走了你的爱？是巧言的骗子还是残忍的命运？让我的王妃忘记了我们曾经的缠绵，用冷淡的表情对着我。”

连白嫩的耳根都红了个透，连羞带气，阿不思推了一把盖勒特，“你够了！”

“我只不过是在渴求王妃指尖滴下的没药。”一把攥住阿不思的手腕，盖勒特把这只手凑到自己唇边，用粗粝的舌面磨蹭带着些许茧子的指尖。

“阿尔，我想和你永远在一起。”他终于褪去不正经的表情，异瞳之中渗透令人畏惧的贪婪和渴望，“所有人都无法把我们分开。”

“死亡呢？”阿不思无奈地摇头，“盖尔，总有你无法控制和掌握的东西。”

“我不允许。”理所当然地这样说，盖勒特紧紧把阿不思困在自己怀里，在红发美人的耳朵旁说着自己可怕的想法：“就算是死亡。”

“如果我先你一步死去，那我一定会要你为我殉葬，我要他们把你关进我的棺材里，和我睡在一起，我要他们用铁汁封死我们的棺材，用巨石堵死陵墓的大门，让你无法逃生。我们必须一同被埋葬到坟墓里。”

“你打算杀了我？”阿不思抬起眉，既没有畏惧，也没有愤怒。

“阿尔，别生气，你知道我没办法对你说谎。”王吐露着真挚却过分虚妄的情话，“我无法人手和你再次分离。如果你先离开，我也会为你殉葬的。我怕你离开我身边的时候，会被那些亡者，或者死神夺走。我对死亡后的世界并无所知，如果他们把你藏了起来，我要花多久时间才能找回你呢？”

“我以前就说过，用活人殉葬太过野蛮和残忍。”阿不思叹息着。

“你应当明白，我的爱就是这样野蛮残忍。”盖勒特亲吻着阿不思的侧脸，“我的王妃。”


End file.
